I wouldn't say I'm in love
by Sparks101
Summary: I'm here to take in the beauty of Ecruteak City, it has nothing to do with wanting to catch a glimpses of the gym leader.
1. Chapter 1

Here's Chi Yagami's suggestion for a Morty/Soul story. Hope you like it!

Lyra/Kotone= Soul because I like that name better.

* * *

><p>What am I doing here? It's because I'm here to take in the beauty of Ecruteak City! It has nothing to do with wanting to catch a glimpses of the gym leader, Morty, of course not. I just really like Ecruteak City that's all.<p>

Besides I doubt he would want to see me, after all I crushed his dream and goal. I was the one to catch Ho-oh, not him. I didn't help him out like I did with his old friend, Eusine; though I'm sure Eusine doesn't feel the same. Eusine had a very unhealthy obsession with Suicune, so by catching the Aurora Pokemon I helped them both out; or at lease I want to think I did. I wish it were the same for Morty.

Enough thinking about him! I'm here for the city's sights and not him! I'll go to the burn tower, where I first met him-I mean where I first saw Suicune, Entie, and Raikou. Yeah, where I first met them! Besides I also met Eusine there and ran into Silver again. And anyway the burn tower is a very interesting place. Yup, interesting, it has nothing to do with him, nope nothing.

Meganium and I are making our way to the tower, easily. Lucky for us we haven't caught the attention of anyone yet and I want to keep it that way. Ever since I became the Johto champion, so many people have been trying to get my attention. At first I was flattered but now it's annoying, I can see why Red went into hiding. It seems like the only time I ever get to be by myself is when I'm in some cave or rare chances like this when I go unnoticed.

"Is it Champion Soul? It is!" someone screeches. Spoke too soon. Meganium growls and stands between the oncoming crowd and me. I sigh, pet his back to calm him down, and turn to face everyone. I try to keep a smile on my face but it's hard, when I'm so annoyed.

Not long after the first cry, are Meganium and I surrounded. Everyone is shouting at me, wanting me to pay attention to only him or her, as if that is even possible. While I'm being screamed at and even being pushed and pulled around, Megainium is being touched and pulled; he really hates it. He's going to attack soon; I need to get him out of here. I pull out his ball to return him, when a hand on my shoulder stops me. I look up at the source and it's him, of all people.

"Alright everyone back up and give her some room," Morty orders and everyone does as he says, but they still remain. Meganium is please with the space and he shows it by stomping around. Everyone is quiet and watching for Morty's next move. He smiles and starts to push me past the crowd. My Pokemon cheers happily and skips along behind us.

He led me to a large old style home that you would only find in this city. He sets me down in the living room and even lets me keep Meganium out. I can't believe I'm in his house, though it doesn't mean anything to me, nope not a thing. He excuses himself to go and make tea.

His ghost Pokemon are floating around the room having fun, except for Gengar. Gengar is sitting right next to me, watching me. I'm not afraid of ghost or ghost Pokemon but Gastly and their evolved forms make me a bit nervous because I feel like they'll play some kind of prank on me. I glance at my own Pokemon and he's happily playing with a Gastly and Haunter, so much for counting on him if something goes bad.

I'm sitting perfectly straight, stiff even, trying to ignore Gengar but I'm failing. So I glance at him from the corner of my eye to see him still watching me. Suddenly, he places a hand on me and I flinch. He whimpers and turns away and my eye immediately fly to him, he looks hurt. I wrap my arms around him and apologize. He sits on my lap and forces me to keep my arms around him. He seems so happy and cute! I love his Gengar! J-just his Gengar, n-not Morty himself!

As if on cue, Morty returns with two cups of tea in his hands. He sits down and places my cup in front of me. I reach out to take it but his ghost Pokemon grabs my hand and brings it back to him. I look down at him and he's frowning and holding my arms. I look up at Morty, who sighs. "Sorry, he can a bit clingy," he says as he takes a sip. "He's taken a shine to you."

"It's okay. He's cute," I say and add a squeeze to emphasis the point. Gengar smiles and bounces in my lap. "I won't let you go but can I use an arm to drink my tea?" He looks of to the distance, contemplating my request; eventually he releases an arm so that I can use it.

"I think you should hide out and wait for excitement to die down before going anywhere. You're welcome to stay here until it does."

"Thanks," I mumble before taking a sip of the tea. I keep the tea close to my face and the warm steam brushes my face that has to be why my cheeks are warm, not because of his sexy voice or the nice offer.

I sip my tea and my eyes dart around the room because looking at him might give him the wrong impression and I don't need. Haunter flies over to Morty and begins to pull at the scarf. Morty unwraps it to give to his Pokemon, and Haunter flies off with it to Meganium to wrap it around his neck. Meganium lowers his voice and does some weird motions and this causes the ghost Pokemon to laugh. I think he's trying to imitate Morty and he's so cute! I just love Pokemon!

Morty chuckles as he watches my Pokemon goof off. Glad he's not offended by this. I look at him and I can't help but take in his features, but that doesn't mean anything! Girls do that all the time with guys, right? Heck, guys do it all the time too! Anyway, his blonde hair is so lovely. I wonder if it's soft...I want to touch it. And his violet eyes can make any girl lost in them. And his lips are so…I just don't know how to describe them, and I want to feel them against mine…Wait! No I don't! Anyway, he's very handsome. He turns to me and smirks. I jump and my face is heating up very quickly. I look away to stare at a painting of Ecruteak City at night.

"Do you want my number?" he asks. I quickly whirl my head back to him, a giant smile on my face.

"DO I?" I nearly shout. My actions quickly sink in and my face heats up again and I look back at the painting. It's a really nice painting... "I-I mean sure..." That so did not hide my slip up. I'm such an idiot. But it's not like I want his number because it's his, I want it because he might want a rematch like the other leaders, and battles are fun.

"Okay, hand me your gear." Without looking at him I give it to him. My face still hasn't cooled down yet. It's quiet between us as he punches his number into my gear. I'm happy that I'm getting his number but only for the future battle... He finishes punching in his number and mine into his before returning mine. "I'm free on Tuesday nights give me a call then for a battle." I nod but my eyes are still on the painting. "But you are welcome to call me whenever you feel like it," he adds and my face heats up even more. Why? It's nothing more than just for simple chatting that's what **friends** do. He's just a friend to me and nothing more!

"T-thanks," I whisper. As I take back my gear our fingers brush and this weird electric signal pass through my body. I jump and drop the gear. It bangs loudly on the floor...great can I stop making a fool of myself now?

"Soul, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." It's quiet again as I clip my gear back to my bag. Gengar jumps off my lap to go join the other Pokemon that are playing with Morty's scarf. One of Meganium's vines steals my hat and places it on Gastly's head and they erupt with laughter. Are they going to imitate me too?

"It's late and I'm sure the Pokemon Center is full. You may stay here if you want." I look at him and he's just smiling. "I really don't mind. My house is most certainly big enough." Megainum cries and stops his foot. He wants to stay so I guess that decides it. Morty walks over to me and reaches a hand out to me to help me up. I take his hand and the electric signals erupt through my body again. Fine, I shall admit it! I do like Morty but it's only a small crush and nothing more!

* * *

><p>This was supposed to be a one shot but I don't really like how the ending turned out so I'm going to try and continue this.<p>

I love favorites but I love reviews more! So please leave a review if you are going to favorite this!


	2. Chapter 2

Heavy...What's on me? Slowly my eyes flutter open to discover that the weight is Meganium...Of course. I call out his name but he doesn't stir. I start to shove at him but this does nothing. He does this every night and yet I still sleep with him. I'm an idiot. I push him harder and this causes him to just shift his weight around and as if he's trying to get back at me he places a lot on me. That's my starter Pokemon for you.

I almost scream out his name but I quickly remember where I am so instead I just push some more but he's still not waking up. I glance at my bag with my other Poke balls but it's out of reach, great. I give up and flop back down onto my futon to stare at the roof. I'm awake sleep isn't coming any time soon.

THUMP!

What was that? A burglar? I won't let him or her get away with stealing anything of Morty's! As a hero I must stop all evildoers! …Wow, I've been watching way to many shows about heroes…but they are so good! Anyway mustering all my might I manage to shove Meganium off of me but this does nothing to disturb his peace, so much for relying on him in an emergency. I go over to my bag and grab a random Poke ball; anyone in my team will be more than a match for a burglar.

I sneak out of the room Morty is letting me stay at. I look in both directions of the hallway as if I'm going to cross a street. Where could he or she be? I can't afford to get lost or I'll be the biggest idiot ever. THUMP! It came from the right...Slowly but surly I'm making my way to where the source of the sound should be. I'm not going slowly because I'm afraid or anything I'm just being safe. No point in rushing in and getting knocked out by a surprise attack or something…than again I did rush when it came to Team Rocket. Anyway, I need to focus!

"Soul?" a man calls from behind me. I jump and drop my ball at the voice; it rolls a bit behind me before Umbreon pops out. He stretches and looks around but isn't on guard. Slowly (I'm moving slowly because I'm tired not afraid!) I spin around to face the source and it's Morty. He doesn't have his bandana on so his hair is falling into his face but that's okay it adds to his looks. He's also not wearing his usually attire as he traded in his traditional white pants for comfy gray sweats. But that's not where my eyes are falling too he's shirtless! He has very nice well tone muscles.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" His voice breaks me out of my trance and I immediately look to my Umbreon for a distraction, who's scratching his ear.

"I heard some weird noises, so I came to investigate," I answer with my eyes still glued to Umbreon. My dark Pokemon looks up at me, wondering why I let him out, I just give him a goofy grin as an apology and he doesn't care. To show me that he's bored and not interested in what's going on he forces a yawn and sits down, waiting for me to hurry up, so I comply by picking up his ball and return him.

"Sorry, the power went out and I was trying to find a light source." I look back at him and finally notice the candle, he's holding. I hide my snort as a cough. The whole idea of a ghost trainer using a candle for light is just so perfect that it's funny.

"What caused it?" My eyes slide back down to his abs and I quickly look up to his face but the temptation is almost too much. Did he have to be so darn hot?

He sighs and scratches the back of his head. "My Pokemon were playing around and I don't know how they did it." Again I have to hide my laugh as a cough. Morty seems so strong and in control but in fact he's no more in control than me. Regardless of this he and his Pokemon get along greatly.

Out of nowhere the lights turn on. He sighs again but there's a small smile dancing on his lush lips, I-I mean nice lips. He runs a hand through his hair in a successful attempt at getting it out of his face. "I'll escort you back to your room." I just nod yes to him and he leads me backs. With him in front of me I won't have to worry about him catching me drooling, I mean staring, at his abs.

We make it back to my room with no distractions, much to my disapproval. I'm not ready to go to sleep yet. Being the nice gentleman he is Morty opens the door for me...and well I was certainly not expecting this. The room looks like a tornado hit it. And despite all the mess and the noise that should have been generated making this Megeanium is still out like a light.

Slowly closing the door a sigh escapes his lips. He mumbles something I can't hear before turning to me with a force smile. "I have other rooms you can stay in." He walks away without waiting for my answer. Glancing at my door and wondering how my herb Pokemon can still be asleep, my feet develop a mind of their own as they follow after the hot guy, who's Pokemon might possibly not like me?

He leads me to several rooms but they all were also hit by the same tornado. With each messed up room his frustration grows. He's no longer keeping a nice slow pace for me to keep up but instead is rushing ahead. He's just fast walking but I have to break into a small run just to keep up. What did I do to his Pokemon that would make them hate me so much? ...Maybe their hate is Morty's hate?

The sound of a slammed door jolts me out of my melancholy mood. Cursing under his breath he storms off never looking back to make sure I'm following. I'm afraid to follow. He's angry and it's probably best that I give him some space. I twirl Umbreon's ball in my hand. My moonlight Pokemon would want me to follow so I guess I should. Morty might be even angrier if I don't.

Morty is staring at the door before him. Taking a deep breath he hesitantly opens the door. Mumbling something under his breath he rubs the sides of his temples in exhaustion. I glance at him before peaking my head into the room and I wish I didn't. Two futons are pressed next together with several light candles around them in the shape of a heart. To make this room even more romantic the lights go off. The heat is rising to my cheeks and another sigh from Morty isn't helping. I can hear the ghost Pokemon snickering off in the distances. Is this a prank or something?

"I'm so sorry Soul! You may stay in my room and I'll go clean up one of the other rooms to stay in," Morty says and breaks the awkward silence that fell upon us. I look at him with my face still hot and I guess my blush distress him by the way his eyes widen and he shifts around uncomfortably.

"It's alright. My old room is fine," I quickly reply and drop Umbreon's ball and he pops out again. He looks around a bit before sitting down and glaring at me, annoyance very evident on his face. I bend down to pick up his ball but Morty beats me to it. Carefully he places the ball in my hands and does so in a way where there is no skin contact.

I stare at the Poke ball and frown at the lack of contact. He doesn't want to touch me? It has to be because of this awkward situation, right? It's not because he hates me...right? Ag! It wouldn't matter that much if it wasn't for this stupid crush! Umbreon nudges my leg breaking me out of my thoughts. He wants to go back into his ball and he wants to go back now! I return him and when I look back up Morty is already walking away.

My eyes fly back to his room and his Pokemon are in it and they look depressed. A hand on my leg causes me to jump and as before I've hurt Gengar's feelings. I hug him and this cheers him up. He starts to push my leg in the direction that his trainer left in. I look down at him and he's jamming a finger in the same direction. He wants me to go after Morty. I pat his head and do what he wants and this causes all the Ghost Pokemon to cheer with glee. But why do they want me to chase him?

I finally catch up to Morty in my room. He's barely organizing anything as he tries to clean up the bed area. Meganium is still sleeping at the corner of the futon. Morty had to remove the clothes that were covering my Pokemon because it doesn't look like he's moved at all. I should probably start sleeping with a more alert Pokemon at night to be on the safe side. There's no way Morty will be able to get any sleep with Meganium as his sleeping partner as how I do is a mystery.

"Morty, it's really alright. I don't mind this room," I say and this causes him to jump slightly. After tossing some pants aside he turns to face me. He opens his mouth to object but I beat him to it. "You won't be able to sleep with Meganium and nothing is going to awaken him." It's kind of embarrassing to admit that. I mean I'm the Champion and I have such a troublesome Pokemon, not to mention it's my starter Pokemon.

I walk over to him to further my point. Everything is going good, as he seems to have lost his desire to object. Huh? My pants seems to be caught on something...WHAAA! T-To close! My face is right in his. He cushioned my fall by having me land on him but...TO CLOSE! I pull away my face is burning hot. As I back up I nearly trip on the thing again and he grabs my wrist and pulls me close to prevent me from falling. My face is going to melt off if this continues!

"Are you alright?" He asks with his hand still on my wrist and the other wrapped around my lower back. Not able to find my voice all I can do is just nod and he unfortunately releases me. Stepping back a little I take a deep breath to calm myself down. I'm only acting like this because of this stupid little crush. It needs to hurry up and pass so I can stop making a fool of myself! Like the crush is to blame for that…

Morty goes back to cleaning up the bed but he has his back to me. I glance down at my sleeping grass Pokemon...wait a minute! Is he really sleeping? I squat down next to him, glaring, but he doesn't move. There's only one way to call his bluff and that's to tickle his belly! He soon starts to cry out for mercy. I knew it! He's been awake all along! He was in on it! What are Meganium and Morty's ghost Pokemon up too?

* * *

><p>Thanks to The Finesseful X I think I managed to make this (and many other chapters) a little better but I'm still not satisfied with it. Anyway, there is going to be more chapters for this story, though I doubt there will be much more.<p>

Also I would like some help! I want to respond to reviews but I don't want to do it as PMs. I know some people don't like to get PMs for just a simple thank you or whatever so if there is another way for me to respond can you please tell me how. Thanks in advance!

I would really like some feedback so won't you be kind enough to give me some?


	3. Chapter 3

Green=Blue because outside of Japan he's Blue and well Blue is a more fitting name for Red's rival, don't ya think so?

* * *

><p>I spent the whole morning helping Morty cleaning up the messy rooms. I had to force him to let me help, who knows how much my starter Pokemon is responsible for. Throughout the whole cleaning process the ghost Pokemon and unfortunately my own Meganium were trying to get the gym leader and I closer together but the leader kept his distance by always working in a completely different room from me. His distance isn't helping with the awkwardness.<p>

I'm tired of this! I need to fix this and get to the bottom of the Pokemon's reasons! That's a nice thought and all but I don't even know where to start. I need to think things through before jumping in and screwing up this delicate situation even more. The problem I should address first is Morty's avoidance. I know embarrassment makes you want to avoid people but isn't he going overboard? I mean I'm embarrassed too but I'll still look at him and talk to him, than again my crush could be responsible for that.

Anyway, I guess the best I can do is get him to talk to me. I'll ask him if he wants to go to the Burned Tower or something...No! I'm not trying to get a date out of this! I just want to fix things and well I didn't get to go there yesterday. That is all! But if I am going to go with him than Meganium is going in his ball. I think my grass Pokemon is trying to hook us up.

I don't know why Meganium is so determined to do that but it's probably because he really likes Morty. But all my other Pokemon have taken a shine to someone and they're not trying to get me closer to them. Feraligatr likes Gold, Arcanine favors Blue, Umbreon is fond of Silver, Dragonite adores Lance, and finally Ampharos is on Falkner's side...Wait a minute! They all like guys! They won't do what Meganium is doing right? Is that why my herb Pokemon is trying so hard so that the others won't get the guy they like? Why are my Pokemon matchmakers? But at least they got good taste for the most part; Silver's and Blue's attitudes leave something to be desired.

"Finally, I'm done," Morty sighs from the other side of the door. I've been standing outside this room for a while but I haven't really given too much thought on what I was going to say. And to make maters worse I'm getting nervous. I'm not asking him out! So why are there Butterfree in my stomach?

"Soul?" His voice causes me to jump and I quickly spin to face him. He's standing in the doorway, his right hand still on the door handle. His violet eyes are locked on me in confusion and I can't do anything but look into them; gotta hand it to the ghost gym leader for mastering Mean Look. And to top it off the Butterfree in my stomach are in full flight. "Have you been standing there this whole time?" It must be my imagination but it seems like he's blushing.

"I...uh...um...You..." As I struggle to get the words out my stomach decides to make its presence know. I can't help it! I haven't eaten anything yet!

"Hungry? I'll go make something," he says before walking off and all I can do is lower my head in shame.

"Sorry." Will I ever stop making a fool of myself in front of him? My crush isn't to blame for that and that is sad.

For breakfast Morty just made me simple eggs and toast but they were so good, than again I could be bias. Now that my stomach has been taken care of it's time I asked him out-I mean ask him to the Burned Tower, seeing as how he's still avoiding me. But if I ask the request after all he's done for me will I seem selfish? Ah screw it! I'll ask...if I can.

First things first! I need to be in the same room as him and that's where his Pokemon come in! "You guys ready?" I ask, as I look them over. Haunter and Gengar salute, while Gastly just floats around. Meganium stands next to Gastly and is using one of his vines to salute. "No, you don't!" Frowning at me he returns to his ball. He's already caused me enough headaches. " You guys know what to do right?" They nod yes. "Than get to it!" And like that they are gone, to bring me their trainer.

The Pokemon work fast. I can already hear the fast footsteps of Morty approaching. Okay, I need to figure out how to say it. I don't get any time to practice because Morty comes bursting through the door only for it to slammed shut right behind him. I wanted to speak with him face to face not be locked in the room with him! From the other side we can hear the ghosts snickering. I guess using his Pokemon was a big mistake.

Staring at the shut door a sigh escapes his lips. He's not looking at me! Tentatively, I walk over to him to tap on his shoulder. He jumps slightly before turning to look at me. He forces a smile and it's my turn to sigh, inwardly. "Sorry about this," he says gently.

"No, I asked them to do this." Well kind of anyway. He looks at me quizzically but says nothing. I need to get to the point. "Morty, would you like to go to the Burned Tower with me?" Shock overwhelms his face and so does a blush. Ah the Butterfree have returned. "Not as a date or anything!" I quickly add and sullen expression takes over his handsome features. Why?

"I'd love too." The gloomy expression fades and a nice small smile adores his face. He's very handsome when he smiles. That was surprisingly easy to get him to agree.

It's cold! But what else should I expect from autumn? I don't have a jacket or any warm clothes. Aren't I smart? I guess I should go buy something but if I ask him to come with me to go shopping than it will turn into a date. That's a very nice thought but I'm really just getting my hopes up.

Shutting my eyes I braces myself for another shiver to take over my body. IT'S REALLY COLD! I hate the cold! Just yesterday the weather was nice. I really do hate how quickly the weather can change. Something warm is wrapping around my neck. Opening my eyes I discover that Morty has given me his scarf.

"You look cold," he mumbles. He's looking dead ahead and his cheeks are a deep shade of red; it must be because of the cold.

"Thanks," I mumble back. I pull the scarf up and breath in his scent. It's a unique scent of incense and ash with a hint of cologne. His scent is intoxicating.

I'm suddenly becoming very self-conscious of all the eyes on me or more acutely on us. I wonder if we look like a couple? Does it bother Morty? Or possibly maybe he likes it? Why is it that I always have question but no answers? Look there's another one! Forget about it Soul! Just focus on the Burned Tower. What am I going to do there anyway? Darn it, there's another question!

Well I couldn't think of anything to do there before arriving. Time to wing it! That's what I do best! Sad to say but I won a lot of battles that way. How about I just reminisce? After all it's been little over a year since I've been here and well it does hold fond memories. That settles it, that's what I'm going to do! I wonder if it holds fond memories for the Gym leader?

I rush into the building, ignoring Morty's warning. Spinning around I take in the smell of this old building. This must be where Morty picks up the scent of ash. His chuckling catches my attention and I stop to look at him, a huge smile decorating my face. I don't know why but I'm really happy.

He stops right in front of me his soft violet eyes looking at me. Again I'm self-conscious and my face is burning hot. Suddenly he places his hands on my upper arms and leans over to kiss my nose. My face is going to melt, I swear! "You look co-," he stops mid-sentence when our eyes lock and I'm unable to look away, curse his Mean Look ability! Slowly, he leans closer until his lips are firmly on mine.

* * *

><p>Still not done yet! Hey, I'm actually pleased with this chapter!<p>

You know I've been writing about this shipping but I don't even know it's name or if it even has one. Would anyone be so kind enough to inform me?

Thanks to all the reviews! You've been helping me catch my mistakes! Speaking of reviews won't you be leaving me one? PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

How did I get myself in the situation? Do I care how? Hell no! I'm on cloud nine! But I've never been kissed before what am I supposed to do? Well for starters I guess I should kiss back...Great I'm suddenly nervous and giddy at the same time and it's weird. I hope I don't come off as a terrible kisser but with how clumsy I am I'm sure that's how I am.

I grab Morty's shirt because I can't wrap my arms around his neck (like I've seen in moves and shoujo manga) thanks to his hands still gripping my upper arms. I pull him a bit closer (my arms are keeping an annoying distance) and press my lips against his. He seems a bit surprised but quickly gives in. His hands release my arms to slide down my back and stop right on my hips so my hands are now free to rest around his neck. My fingers develop a mind of their own and comb their way through his very soft hair.

He pulls me closer to get rid of the little distance between us and this kiss because something new entirely. I like it! I wish we could stay like this for forever but we can't...I NEED AIR! Unfortunately, I am the one to break this sweet moment by lightly pushing him away so that I could get some air into my lousy lungs. Catching my breath I dare to glance at him and his face is reflecting many emotions with shock and pain being the most noticeable.

I reach out to touch his cheek when his voice startles me. "I'm sorry," Morty whispers and walks away. I want to go after him but my body still hasn't recovered from the shock of being kissed and my voice, for some reason, is nonexistent. So, all I can do is just watch him walk away. Why was he hurt? Did I do something wrong? Stupid lungs this is your entire fault!

Finally, I get some feeling throughout my body so I can move. I need to go after him! I have a bad feeling is it because of Morty? I don't have time for this! What's this? My scream echoes throughout the building as I fall through a crumbled portion of the floor. I should have taken his warning more seriously. I hurt all over.

I try to get up but a sharp pain from my left leg stops me. Fearfully, I glance at my leg to see a large chunk of wood sticking out from it and there's blood trickling down my leg. I feel a little light headed...need to look away! Just my stupid luck! I need to get to the Pokemon Center. Dragonite will help me...out...I left my bag and all my Pokemon at Morty's house! Crap, what do I do now?

Hm? Something is glittering over there. What is it? MY POKEGEAR! Thank you mom for buying me it, even though I didn't want it! Now I just got to get over there without walking, time to crawl! My stupid leg can you please stop hurting for just a little bit. Oh my gear I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you! ...Of course you're dead. That never fells in this kind of situation.

I could crawl to the stairs but I don't think I'll be able to climb them. No one was in here when we came and I don't think anyone will be coming soon. The one time I go without a Pokemon and I get myself in some serious trouble. I shall never do that again! Why is this happening? Is this the punishment from Morty's fan girls? Fan girls are scary! Oh my precious Pokemon can use sense that I am in trouble? Are you bursting out of your Poke balls right now and are on your way to save me?

Okay, they are not. It has to be a couple of hours since I've fallen and still no sign of help. It's a very good thing that I'm not bleeding too much, I think that piece of wood lodge in is actually helping me. I wish one of the three legendary dogs were here but they won't be returning for a while. I haven't even seen any of the wild Pokemon that call this building their home. Are they avoiding me? I'm bored. There's nothing to look at.

I bounce my fingers on my lips. I can still feel his against mine. Despite the fact that I was panicked earlier about my leg the only thing that has been on my mind since I've calmed down is him. Maybe my feelings for him go past just a little crush. Maybe I do love Morty.

"Soul?" someone shouts. Someone has come for me? "Are you here?" Wait! I know that voice!

"Morty!" I cry with relief. I'm going to be rescued! And by Morty no less!

"Soul!" Now it's his voice that's full of relief. "Where are you?"

"Down here! I fell through the floor." Please hurry and get me out of here! He looks through the hole I made and he relaxes. "I can't get up. Can you help me?"

"Hold on, I'm coming." From what I can see from the little hole, he seems to have unclipped a Poke ball from his belt. I can't see what Pokemon he released but I can hear its cry, "Drif". I have no idea what Pokemon it is.

Using his Pokemon he floats down. Now that I can see it, it's a Drifblim, a flying, ghost Pokemon, perfect for Morty. He lands softly next to me, holding a hand out for me. Shaking my head no I can do nothing but point to my injured leg. Horror washes over his face like a tidal wave and he hesitantly touches my leg but when I wince he immediately backs up. "I-I'll get you to the Center quick!" he shouts determinedly and I just smile reassuringly to him.

Carefully he picks me up and maneuvers me around so that I'm comfortable in one of his arms so he can use the other to hold on to Drifblim's arms? Tentacle things? Whatever they are. And in a blur I'm at the center surrounded by several nurses and I'm being rushed to somewhere. Morty's panicked expression is the only thing on my mind. I feel guilty for worrying him.

* * *

><p>How long was I out? That was some good anesthetic those nurses gave me my leg is no longer bothering me. Slowly, I open my eyes as to prevent the light from scolding them. Sleeping on the chair at the end of my bed is Morty; he doesn't look like he's having a good night sleep. I would go and awake him but with a cast around my leg there is nothing I can do. I guess I could shout but that might cause problems. Sorry Morty.<p>

With nothing better to do I look to my window with the blinds closed. There's not that much light fluttering through the cracks and combined that with the silence I think it's safe to assume that it is late. There's nothing to do I guess I should just try to go back asleep, like I'll be able to do that. "Gen!" his Gengar shouts as he pops right in front of me. It's amazing that I didn't scream but the look on my face must be funny because he burst out laughing.

Floating around the room for a bit he finally goes over to his trainer and smacks him on the head. Morty growls at him and the ghost Pokemon just snickers in return. Rubbing his head the gym leader turns to look at me and his hand drops from his head, jaw drops as well, and his eyes widen as he stares at me. It's a funny sight to see so I can't help but laugh. He coughs into his hands, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He looks so cute!

Wait a minute! Things are probably going to get awkward between us now that I figure out my feelings for him...I don't want that but I don't think there's anything I'll be able to do about it. …I've come to realize I've started to accept the lie that there's nothing I can do. That's is wrong! I can do anything! I, a girl from small town, defeated Team Rocket and became not just the Johto Champion but also the Kanto Champion! I'm Soul an amazing girl! Who's also conceited but that's besides the point.

He walks over to my bedside but shifts his weight from leg to leg, uncomfortably. "Um, Soul about the kiss..." he mumbles as his cheeks get redder. I lower my head to stare at my hands. Please don't say it was a mistake. I understand that you got caught up in the moment but I don't want to hear that it was a mistake. "I'm sorry that I kissed you without your permission but I won't apologizing for kissing you."

My head shoots up like a rocket to face him. There's no way I heard him right. Because to my ears it sounded like a confession and that can't be right. He clears his throat before continuing. "From the very first moment we met I felt drawn to you and well..." He closes his eyes and sighs trying to figure out what to say next. I should help him out.

"I love you," I smile and he looks at me. When my words register his faces reddens even more, giving Silver's hair competition, but he smiles in return.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Well there's the conclusion to this little SoulxMorty fic. I hope you like it. And thanks to all the reviews! But I don't want to be done with it just yet. I want to write one of the chapters in Morty's PoV so which one should I do?<p>

Why don't you drop me a review?


	5. BONUS CHAPTER

This is chapter two based on Morty's point of view. Hope you all like it!

Morty Fun Fact: Morty is the only male ghost specialist to be a gym leader or member of the Elite Four.

* * *

><p>I can't sleep. That's no surprise seeing as how Soul is just sleeping down the hall. I foolishly let her stay at my house without determining my feelings for her. I know I'm attracted to her but I don't know if that's just it or if there is more. Oh well, Soul needed a place to get away from everyone better here than someone else's place.<p>

Dwelling on it right now isn't doing anything. Why can't there be anything good on at night? I wonder what my Pokemon are up too. They've been surprisingly quiet all night. They're up to something. To back up that thought the power goes off. Those little punks! Better fix my fuse box, now where did I put that flash light?

I could have sworn I placed the flashlight on the table, after all the power goes off in my house once a week thanks to them. Did they take it? Why do they enjoy playing pranks so much? It's a good thing that I keep a candle nearby just in case.

THUMP

Now what? It sounded like it came from the direction of Soul's room. They better not be planning on pulling a prank on her! Pulling a prank on Eusine is one thing but Soul is off limits! I don't want her hating me because of them. Better check it out before they do anything. Can't they behave for one night?

Another loud thump I must be getting close. Hopefully the noise hasn't awoken Soul. Just my luck she's up and she's going to investigate the noise. Of course she would. She's such a curious person but it's her curiosity that allowed her to catch Suicune. I have no idea what she's expecting but she has a Poke ball ready. Why isn't she bringing her Meganium? That Pokemon is a real terror in battle but the funniest Pokemon the rest of the time.

"Soul?" I call softly as not to startle her but I fail. She jumps and drops the ball, our eyes follow the ball as it rolls behind her (to in front of me) and her Umbreon pops out. Did she know that it was my Pokemon and she was preparing to battle them? Slowly she turns around to face me and relief washes over her face, I guess not than what was she preparing for?

Now that she's facing me I can get a better look at her, she's wearing pajamas. The white, soft looking shirt has the words "Pokemon Master" on it while the blue bottoms has a Poke ball pattern. It's childish but she looks so cute in them. I really shouldn't be thinking about my guest like that. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" I ask to distract myself. Her eyes immediately fly to her dark Pokemon, who seems to not care at all.

"I heard some weird noises, so I came to investigate," she answers with her eyes still glued to Umbreon. Honestly doesn't this girl know the meaning of fear or have any sense of danger? Than again she did take out Team Rocket. Why fear a potential burglar when she took out a dangerous evil organization practically all by herself. But I still wish she would be a bit more careful.

Her eyes are still glued to the moonlight Pokemon so when it yawns she finally returns him but is still not looking at me. Did I do something wrong? "Sorry, the power went out and I was trying to find a light source," I say to grab her attention and succeed. She looks back at me or more accurately the candle I'm holding. She tries to hide a snort as a cough but it's a bit to obvious. I guess a candle does suit the type of trainer I am. It's kind of embarrassing now.

She is trying so hard to look me in the face. Something is up but what? "What caused it?" she asks and I am unfortunately reminded of the situation.

Sighing, I scratch the back of my head before answering. "My Pokemon were playing around and I don't know how they did it." I hate admitting that fact and the laugh she's trying to suppress doesn't help my pride. I'm a gym leader; I should have more control over my Pokemon.

For whatever reason my Pokemon decide to turn the lights back on and a sigh escape my lips. Running a hand through my hair to get it out of my face I look Soul in the eye, her pretty brown eyes. "I'll escort you back to your room." She doesn't say anything but nods so I lead her back to her room. I'll need to make sure my Pokemon don't ambush her on the way back or something.

We make it back to her room much quicker than what I want; I'm enjoying her company not to mention I still can't sleep. I have a bad feeling about what's behind the door so I'm the one to open it...and I was right. I now know what they were up too. They were trashing Soul's room! I need to have a serious talk with them!

Slowly I close the door a sigh escaping my lips. Damn it! What are they doing? I got to remain calm Soul is here. I turn to her, forcing a smile I hope she can't tell. "I have other rooms for you to stay in." Without waiting for a reply I walk ahead to lead her to a spare room. I need to get her away from that room and whatever further plans that my Pokemon have. Briefly I glance over my shoulder to see if she's following, she is.

Seriously! What are they up too? Every spare room I've checked so far looks like it's been struck by a tornado. If they are trying to piss me they are succeeding! Damn it, Soul is going to spend the night here peacefully, and there's nothing I let them do about it. There's no possible way that they destroyed every room in this house. She'll stay in my room if she has too! There's no way they messed up mine.

Damn it! That was the last spare room! Out of frustration I slam the last door and start stomping to my room. They' are going to be punished for this! I shall see to that!

I know they wouldn't dare do anything to server to my room but I still have the feeling that I don't want to open the door...I need to see what they did. Taking a deep breath and hesitantly I open the door...I wish I didn't. I rub the sides of my temples in an attempt to calm myself down and surprisingly it's working.

Soul pushes past me to peak her head into the room and she gasps. Why? Why are they doing this to me? They've turned my room into a honeymoon suit. Two futons are pushed together inside a heart made of light candles. To make matters worst they turn off the lights. Seriously? I can hear them snickering off in the distance. I don't think this is a prank...I wish it was.

"I'm so sorry Soul! You may stay in my room and I'll go clean up one of the other rooms to stay in," I say to break the awkward silence that has befallen. Her head turns sharply towards me, her cheeks a blaze and she uncomfortable. This just great! What do I do? I hope she doesn't think that I have anything to do with this or that I am a pervert!

"It's alright. My old room is fine," she quickly replies and again she drops Umbreon's ball and he's released again. He looks around a bit before glaring at Soul he seems very annoyed. I bend down to pick up the ball, before she can get to it and place it carefully in her hand so that we don't make skin contact. I don't want to creep her out any more than my Pokemon already have. Probably having her stay in my room isn't the best choice but all other rooms are too messy for her to sleep in. She's distracted by the ball I take this chance to slip away unnoticed.

They've trashed Soul's room the most. Why? Not only did they toss everything that was already in this room they went so far to toss everything in her bag around. Maybe I should go to another room… If she seems me in this room with all her private clothing around she might just actually think of me as a pervert. How in the world did her Meganium sleep through all the noise that had to be generated by my Pokemon when they throwing everything around?

"Morty, it's really alright. I don't mind this room." Her voice startles me. I quickly toss the pants that I'm holding (thank Ho-Oh they are mine) aside I turn to face her as if I hadn't noticed any of her things. I open my mouth to object but she beats me to it. "You won't be able to sleep with Meganium and nothing is going to awaken him." I glance at the sleeping grass Pokemon, who's kicking at nothing. I wonder what he's dreaming about.

My eyes slide back to her to see that she's coming towards me. I can't think of anything to say back to her at least she doesn't look bothered any more but still my room is at least clean. Hm, her pants' leg is caught on something. She's going to fall! In a quick and in no thought put into decision I cushion her fall by using me as a shield. I'm really making things uncomfortable for her. In shock she stumbles back and is about to trip on the thing again and instantly I pull her to me and my arms just wrap around her nicely as if they were waiting for this. I like this feeling of her body against mine...NO! Must not think like that! Distraction! I need one! I'll clean up the bed!

* * *

><p>Well this is officially the last chapter for this story. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!<p> 


End file.
